


Days at Anubis

by dietcokedepression



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokedepression/pseuds/dietcokedepression
Summary: Series of random one-shots Most of these will based off of @ron-stepupable's post about what they wished to see differently in hoa. (link what post/prompt used in chapters)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

based off of ron-stepupable: "Fabian having an efing backstory. Maybe some daddy issues so he can relate to the other boys (wow just realizing all the boys have daddy problems to some extent) like maybe just a distant father figure who's not really invested in his sons life. Idk but I want SOMETHING" Its set right after everyone finds out about Eddie being Sweetie's son, and Fabian tries to comfort him.

link to the post here: post/611405919847415808/things-i-wouldve-done-differently-in-hoa

Fabian stared at his roommate as he entered their shared room. Eddie was staring blankly at his computer with earbuds in his ears. He looked like he was crying heavily. There was a small frown on his lips; his hair was a dirty mess, and his eyes were bloodshot. 'He looks like hell' Fabian thought.

"Uh, mate...are you going to plug those in?" Fabian asked, breaking the silence.

Eddie, having been broken from his trance, looked up and stared at him in confusion. Fabian pointed to the end of the cord of his earbuds, which was laying on Eddie's lap.

"Oh. Uh...I, erm, don't need to... I have the music memorized, and, erm, can listen without actually listening.."

Fabian raised his brows at Eddie. Eddie sighed and bowed his head. He looked back up at Fabian, and mumbled, "Go ahead. Have your fun. Everyone else has."

Fabian chuckled and shook his head.

"I am not Jerome or Alfie. I'm not going to make fun of you for being sad...or for being 's son."

Eddie looked at Fabian in bewilderment. He just got him in such a vulnerable state, perfect for blackmail. All of his friends back home would have jumped at the chance to make fun of him. How come Fabian wasn't? Fabian offered him a weak smile. He understood what Eddie was going through as of late. .

"I'm serious. I know what it's like."

Eddie scowled, "Sure you do."

"I do," Fabian retorted, "and even if I didn't, I wouldn't make fun of you for being Sweetie's son. I have too many daddy issues of my own to make fun of someone else's."

Eddie furrowed his brows. He gave a low chuckle and tried to imagine exactly what daddy issues Fabian could have. Fabian was his father's dream kid. He was convinced that if Eric had the chance, he would trade Eddie for Fabian. Eddie rolled his eyes and whispered, "Sure, you do."

Fabian noticed the shift into the tense atmosphere. He knew that if he wanted to comfort Eddie, he would have to prove that he wasn't pitying him or playing him. Fabian shyly spoke up as he sat on his bed, "My dad hates how nerdy I am. He says it's too feminine. All he has ever wanted was a son that could kick a football without falling or getting nervous"

This caught Eddie's attention. He took out his earbuds, despite no sound coming through them at all, and looked at his roommate. Fabian was biting his cheek, hoping he didn't say the wrong thing. Eddie gave a low chuckle.

"Sounds like a dick."

"Aren't all dads? Sometimes they despise their sons because they aren't athletic enough, and sometimes they are the headmasters of prestigious British boarding schools."

"Bro…," Eddie snorted, "did you just make a joke?"

"It's been known to happen," replied Fabian in a monotone voice, "But, erm, bro...if you do need anyone to talk to, I am always here. After all, it's not like I can go anywhere."

Eddie smirked. He considered talking to Fabian; right now, he needed someone to talk to. However, could he really talk to Fabian? Would Fabian really care, or is he just saying it to be a good roommate.

"Thanks. I'll take you up on that offer after 10 and before you go on your little midnight adventure, so that way I can assure you won't leave. Just promise me you won't say 'bro' again."

Fabian rolled his eyes. Eddie was so much like Patricia in the sense they both wouldn't open up for the life of them. He turned to look at Eddie. Eddie looked less hopeless as before, but he definitely looked like he needed someone.

"The teasing will stop soon. You're cool, so most people will forget about this in a week. If not, they will be too scared of Patricia to continue."

Eddie tensed at the mention of Patricia. It was her fault he was in this position. Well, it was an accident, but she should have been more careful. Eddie mumbled in a low voice, hoping Fabian wouldn't hear.

"Patricia is the reason I'm in this situation. She'll probably egg them on."

Fabian gazed at Eddie. He felt bad for him. He knew Patricia never meant for this to happen, and she would have kept Eddie's secrets to her grave. But he also knew how it felt to be a target.

"You know…," started Fabian, "When I first came to this school, I was bullied a lot…"

Fabian sighed as he lowered his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Was he really about to tell his roommate about his traumatic early school days? He didn't think he had a choice.

"They used to call me names, and I would get pushed around a lot. Once, I was walking to the library, and these kids came up behind me. They shoved me in a locker, and I was there all night...I thought that if I tried sports, they would stop, and well, my dad would be proud of me. So that's what I did. I went to the football tryouts, and I did horribly. The bullying got worse, and my dad was pissed at me-"

"Shit, dude, I-I-I'm sorry-"

"I'm not finished...I thought I was done for, but my old roommate, Mick, found out about what was going on, and he was so angry. He couldn't believe that his teammates would be so cruel, and he couldn't believe none of the teachers did anything. To their defense, I don't think they noticed. Therefore, he wanted to take revenge in his own hands, and consequently, everyone in the school found out. I was so embarrassed, and I was terrified everyone was going to think I was a pussy or something-"

Fabian put his finger up to shut Eddie up before he could interrupt again. Eddie laughed quietly, and muttered, "Sorry, It's just weird to hear you say 'pussy'. It's weird to hear you cuss in general."

Fabian rolled his eyes, "Will you let me finish? After Mick's rampage, nobody bothered me again. Eventually, I started to make friends, and people respected me. I know how it feels when the whole school is against you. You feel like you can't trust anyone, and you feel so alone. You retreat into your head and anxiety takes over. You hate waking up in the morning, and you wish something would just save you. All you want is a shoulder to cry on, but you can't allow yourself to ask for help because you don't know their intentions… I don't want you to pity me because I was a loser. But I do want you to come to me. You obviously need someone to talk to right now…"

Fabian trailed off as he looked down. Eddie glanced over to Fabian as he digested what his roommate just told him. There was a pregnant pause between the two teenage boys. Neither knew what to say as the uncomfortable silence dragged on. Eddie spoke up in a quiet voice.

"I'm kinda glad everyone knows, ya feel? I wish it wasn't like this. But I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I don't have this nervous feeling of people finding out or saying the wrong thing. I guess I just wish people didn't...care as much. I like my dad as much as they do. That's why I did all those pranks against him. Well, one of the reasons, but that's not the point. I just wanted him to notice me. I wanted him to care about me. Hell, they know more about my father than I do. Sure, he is my biological father, but in no way is he my..actual father. He has been more of a father to the kids here than he has to me."

Fabian glared at the floor after Eddie's confession. "They care because it makes them feel better," comforted Fabian.

"Well yeah, who can miss the chance of fucking with the principals son?"

"No, I mean, when they pick on you, they deflect from their own issues. Look at Alfie. Last year, Alfie had to lie to his father and act like an entitled jackass just so he could get his father's approval. When he makes fun of you, he makes him feel better about his own asshole father. Everyone who goes to this school has some sort of issues with their parents. Even if their parents are straight out of a parenting textbook, they hold resentment towards them for sending them here. Nobody likes to talk about it, but we all know it."

"The UK is fucked up, man."

Fabian gave Eddie a confused look as Eddie silently laughed.

"The UK is fucked up? A-A-And America isn't?"

Eddie burst out laughing, and soon Fabian joined in. The two boys laughed loudly before dying down into a lull.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. America is pretty fucked up, but the UK is just as bad.. but you were wrong about one thing. You aren't a loser, dude. To be fair, you aren't as cool as me, but who can be as cool as me? Regardless, you are still kinda cool."

"Oi, fuck off, Eddie!"

Fabian threw his pillow at Eddie's head as Eddie was roaring. Both boys looked at each other for a moment before being interrupted by Victor's voice, "It is 10 o'clock! You have 5 minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop!"

Eddie looked over to Fabian. "Well, night. Try not to wake me up when you go off to play your midnight game of hopscotch," he said, emphasizing hopscotch with a faux English accent.

Fabian mumbled him a goodnight and laid down. His mind drifted to sibuna. He didn't know how they were going to finish these tasks, but he knew they would. They would have to; there was no choice. As he got up to leave, he looked towards Eddie, who was now sound asleep in his bed. 'Patricia has good taste," thought Fabian before he left his room and headed upstairs.


	2. Night in the Crypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Patricia and Eddie got locked in the crypt together.   
> Warning: strong language, contains details concerning panic attacks and ptsd. Slight mature content.

“Eddie! Stop! You are going to hurt yourself, please!” Patricia begged as Eddie threw himself against the crypt’s door.   
“Well, what the fuck do you suggest, Patricia? At least I’m trying!”  
“Will you calm down? Let’s think of a plan to escape that isn’t throwing yourself against a door.”   
Eddie huffed and clenched his jaw. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. However, the rapid beating of his heart and the boiling of his blood was too hard to ignore.   
“Yacker, will you shut up? What plan can we think of? We are TRAPPED in a FUCKING CRYPT right now? How will we escape, hmh? Tell me!”  
“Shut up? Fuck you, Eddie! Do you think I like to be in this stupid crypt? Do you honestly think this is how I like to spend my night? Maybe, if you would fucking listen to me, we could get actually get out!”  
“Fuck you, Patricia. I don’t listen? Patricia, you have never listened to a single fucking word I’ve ever said! So, if you don’t mind, I would actually like to try to escape.”  
“Fine! Go ahead! But when you hurt yourself-”  
“OH MY GOD! Shut the fuck up!”  
“Go to hell, dick!”  
Patricia fell to the floor and put her head in between her knees. Taking deep breaths, she tried to stop the tears from coming. Her heart was beating through her chest as memories of Rufus flooded back to her. She tried to keep track of her breathing and prevent the rising panic overwhelming her. However, as time passed, nothing could stop the flashbacks of those days in the warehouse with Rufus Zeno.   
She remembers it like it was yesterday; the smell of his breath, and the way it felt as he threw her around. She could still see his disgusting smirk as he took pleasure in her fear. His icy blue eyes burned in her memory forever. Rufus Zeno may be in hell, but he would always be alive to Patricia. He would be the monster lurking in the shadows forever. The reason why she flinches when strangers bump into her on the street. The reason why she hated closed doors, and the reason why she couldn’t trust anyone. Rufus Zeno is the reason she checked her doors and windows to make sure they were locked and the reason she checked every room to make sure there was no one hiding in the corner. Rufus Zeno was always there, haunting her.   
Some nights she would stay awake, reliving every moment she spent with him. She often blamed herself for what happened. She knew she couldn’t trust him, but she was so desperate to find Joy. She knew she shouldn’t have gotten in the car with him. She knew her mistakes led to that warehouse. Now, she was trapped, again. Trapped her ex-boyfriend who presumably hated her and refused to listen to her. As anxiety took over, she began to shut down, breaking down in tears as her thoughts became silent.  
The shocking pain of colliding with the door became unbearable. Eddie’s right shoulder numbing with every second that elapsed. He took a step back and looked at the ground. He could hear the sound of crying. He turned around and saw Patricia on the floor. She was hyperventilating as tears ran down her face. His heart stopped momentarily. He had never seen her like this. He rushed over to her and kneeled down infront of her. He put his arm around her, and whispered her name. Patricia shoved him off and covered her face. Eddie pulled her hands down, and tried to get her to look at him. He repeated her name over and over again, hoping that it would calm her down.   
Patricia’s vision was blurred as her head spinned. She could hear Eddie’s voice, but it seemed distant, as if he was miles away. She felt an arm wrap around her as she jolted away. Instinctively, she covered her face as the shortness of her breath worsened. Patricia felt someone pull her arms to her side and call out her name. She didn’t know where she was, or who was with her. She just felt so cold.  
Eddie was trying to remain calm. He didn’t know what to do. Patricia wasn’t responding to his voice, and he didn’t think she really understood what was happening at the moment. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He opened his eyes and spoke in a soft voice,   
“Patricia, listen to my voice. It's going to be okay. Take deep breaths. It’s going to be okay. I’m right here. It’s going to be okay.”  
Eddie’s voice rang through Patricia’s ears, but she couldn’t stop. She felt like she was going to die. She couldn’t control anything that was happening, causing more panic.   
“Yacker, listen to my voice. I’m right here, okay? It’s going to be okay. We are going to get out of here, I promise.”  
Patricia looked up at Eddie’s concerned face. She wanted to speak, but she couldn’t. She tried to catch her breath, but she felt as if she was choking.   
“Yacker, breathe, I’m right here. It’s going to be okay. On the count to four, take a deep breath, okay? One, two…”   
Patricia listened to Eddie, and her heart rate slowed down as Eddie guided her breathing. Patricia closed her eyes as she took deep breaths; her head pounded as she regained her senses. She leaned her head up against the wall behind her, and sighed.   
“Yacker?”  
Patricia opened her eyes, and started at the American infront of her. He gave her a weak smile that made her heart melt. Smiling softly, she closed her eyes once again, and mumbled, “I’m sorry about that.”  
“There’s nothing to be sorry about...are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s nothing.”  
Eddie chuckled lightly as he sat next to her. She knew he knew she wasn’t okay.   
“Yacker...we are going to have to talk about this. You can’t keep this bottled up, you know that.”  
“There’s nothing to talk about, Eddie.”  
“Patricia, please.”   
Patricia kept silent as the wind whistled above. Eddie looked at her, worried. If only she knew how much he cared about her - how much he loved her. Sensing Eddie’s gaze, Patricia opened her eyes and turned to look at him. She chuckled.  
“You look like an upset puppy.”  
Eddie rolled his eyes, smiling. He turned back to look at her. The two stared at each other, neither of them wanting to break the silence. Patricia blushed and turned her head. Smirking, Eddie reached for her chin and turned her head to face him. Patricia’s face reddened as she stared into her ex’s eyes.  
“Yacker…” Eddie started, “I’m sorry for being an asshole earlier...I was just stressed and angry.”  
Patricia’s eyes drifted to the floor as Eddie apologized. She bit her lip and looked back up to him. Though, she remained silent. The awkward tension filled the air as the two teens thought of what to say.   
“Right now, it’s too dark to see,” cautioned Patricia, “so even if we escape now, getting back to the house will be difficult. If we wait until sunrise, we could either find a way to escape, or wait for Fabian and KT. Or if team evil comes back, we could blitz attack them and escape.”   
“What happens if they don’t come?”   
Patricia’s breathing halted as the thought crossed her mind. What if nobody was going to come? What if she was stuck here forever? Her heart rate began to race as her mind raced through different scenarios of her dying in this crypt. Eddie’s hand reached for hers as he noticed her sudden shift of behavior.   
“I’m probably wrong. After all, someone will have to miss us eventually.”  
Patricia calmed down some as Eddie grabbed her hand. However, her mind was still going through the possibilities of never escaping.   
“Patricia, I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I may not be able to promise you a lot, but I can promise you that,” Eddie assured her.   
Eddie looked at her with worry in his eyes. She was so timid and scared - not her usual self. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t somewhat scared, but even then, it wasn’t the level of fear she was at currently. Patricia closed her eyes and sighed.   
“You can’t promise that, though. You may be the Osirian, but you aren’t invisible.”  
“Patricia, I promise you. Nothing will happen to you while I’m around.”  
Eddie squeezed her hand as Patricia locked eyes with him. She smiled weakly at him as she squeezed back. The moonlight was hitting his face perfectly; he looked almost godlike. She could feel her heart beating against her chest. She didn’t know what to say or if she wanted to say anything. She missed him so much; she thought if she broke up with him, her feelings would go away. Instead, they got worse. She missed him all the time, and her jealousy was beyond controllable. This wasn’t helping, for they were staring into each other's eyes while holding hands and sitting no more than a few inches apart. ‘This is so fucking cliche,’ Patricia thought.   
‘She looks so beautiful,’ Eddie noted. Her eyes were glistening in the moonlight, and her skin appeared to have an iridescent glow. Eddie took a deep breath as he broke the silence, “Yacker, can we talk?”  
Patricia’s eyes widened. She collected her thoughts to try and figure out what there was to talk about. What is there even to talk about?  
“Uh..sure, I guess. About what, though?”  
“Us. Everything. Anything. We never actually talk, ya know. We get into fights and apologize, but we never actually fix anything. I feel like we always avoid talking about the actual problem. I’m tired of it. Tired of dancing around how we feel or what we think.”  
Patricia froze. Her mind went blank as Eddie rambled. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn’t think of anything to actually say. Eddie leaned his head against the wall and looked forward.   
“Please, Patricia. We don’t have to talk about the big things yet, but we still have to talk. I can’t stand this anymore. It’s killing me.”  
Patricia looked down at her feet, “Where do you wanna start?”  
“Apologizing. I know I said this earlier, but I’m sorry for yelling at you and not listening to you. I let my emotions get the best of me. I’ve been so stressed recently, ya know, with the whole Osirian thing. I feel like I have this obligation to save the day every time something happens, and I’m so afraid that I’m not going to be able to. Being the Osirian is my destiny, my fate, and if I fail at that then what’s my purpose... I know that’s no excuse for yelling at you, but in my mind, I was thinking, ‘How can I save the world if I can’t even get out of this?’ I started to get mad at myself, and I took it out on... So, I’m sorry.”  
She looked down at their hands, still intertwined with one another. ‘Hell, where do I begin? There are so many things I need to apologize for,’ she questioned. She tried to think of a sentence that could encompass everything she needed to say as Eddie’s voice broke her train of thought.  
“It doesn’t have to make sense; just say something, anything.”  
“I-I-I...I don’t know where to begin,” she started, cautiously, “There’s so much to apologize for. I’m not the best person, and I’ve been even worse this year. Especially to you..”   
She paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing.   
“I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you during this whole Osirian thing. I just feel so...stupid when it comes to shit like this. I’m so afraid that I’m going to say the wrong thing and make it worse for you, so I decided not to say anything at all. I’m sorry I yell. I don’t know how to express myself. I get so caught up in my own head, and I stress myself out. So when something happens, I explode...I-”  
“Yacker…you could never say the wrong thing…”  
“Uhh...do you know me, Eddie?”  
Eddie smiled, “Yes, but trust me. I’d rather you say something in the heat of the moment than you say nothing at all. Your silence kills me more than the insults…”  
Patricia looked down and bit her lip. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Eddie gave a low chuckle.  
“Like that. Despite popular belief -and I know this may be surprising to you, so try to contain your shock- I’m not perfect, Patricia. I don’t know what you are thinking, and as our history proves, I’m not very good at guessing it either. I’m begging you, so please say something.”  
“What do you want me to say, Eddie! How am I supposed to respond to that?” Patricia snapped.  
“With literally anything, Yacker. I told you! I’m tired of this. I’m tired of us not talking. I need to know. And as much as I hate being trapped here, right now is the perfect time to talk. We can’t leave or be interrupted.”  
Patricia stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity in Eddie’s mind, and he began to lose his patience. He closed his eyes, “For the love of God, say something! I cannot handle this. Do you know how hard it is to not know what you think or feel? Do you know how hard it is to look at you and pretend to feel nothing? Because I’ll fucking tell you! It sucks so fucking much, Patricia. It is killing me! So say anything! Yell at me, if you have to. I cannot handle the silence anymore!”  
“Eddie, I can’t, okay? Look, I can’t sit here, and talk about my emotions like you can. I don’t know why, but I can’t, okay!”  
“Bullshit,” Eddie clenched his jaw, “That’s bullshit, Patricia, and you know it. I know its not easy for you, but you fucking can. You wanna know why I know you can? Remember, our library date last year? The one where you told me how you’ve never felt like this before. Or after I found out I was the Osirian, and you took me aside during the party and told me that no matter what you will stand by my side because at the end of the day, I was your boyfriend before I was the Osirian! What happened to that, Yacker? Mhm? Or was that all lies?”  
“They weren’t lies! I was telling the truth!”  
“Then what fucking happened? What did I do wrong for you to break up with me? Or for you to feel nothing?”  
Eddie knew he was maybe being a little too harsh, but he didn’t care. He meant it when he said he couldn’t handle it anymore. He felt like he was going to explode; he needed to know.   
“I- I..” Patricia stuttered. She was in a mix of anxiety and anger. She knew she could talk about her feelings, but the problem was she didn’t know how. Before Eddie, she never really opened up like this. Before Eddie, most people were content to write her off as the “Emotionless, Goth Pixie: Queen of Mean”. Frankly, she had been called that for so long she didn’t know how to be anything else.   
“Spit it out! Fucking say it”  
“I don’t know! I don’t know what happened! I don’t even know why I broke up with you! I panicked! You were seeing sides of me that nobody else saw, and I was so scared that you would leave! It’s not like you had any reasons to stay!”  
“I didn’t have any reasons to stay? Patricia, I loved you. Hell, I still do love you!”  
Patricia’s eyes widened as she sputtered, “You do?”  
“Yes! I don’t care anymore. I’m not going to lie anymore. I love you! Okay? I fucking love you! You know what? That is the thing that hurts the most because I have to look at you and know you don’t feel the same way but know that I cannot stop loving you.”  
Patricia stared at him wide-eyed. She opened her mouth slightly then closed it. Eddie looked at her. His eyes were glassy, and his cheeks were red. Her face was taken with shock.   
“Fuck it. Forget it, Yacker.”   
Eddie rolled his eyes as he got up to walk to the other side of the crypt. Patricia stared at the empty spot where her boyfriend once was. She took a deep breath and tried to find the bravery she had when she first kissed him. She sighed as she moved herself over to Eddie. He sat across from the stone coffin against the wall. She placed herself in front of him, leaning against the coffin. She reached for his hand with her eyes making contact with his.  
“You wanted to talk? So let’s talk, yeah?”  
Eddie jerked his hand and turned his body away from her. Patricia thought she could hear him mumble ‘fuck off’, but she wasn’t sure. Closing her eyes, she said, “I do feel the same way, and it terrifies me. Over the summer, I didn’t know what was happening. Feeling this way freaked me out. It took a week-long conversation with Piper for me to understand what it was. Eddie, I’m not good with this stuff. Emotions confuse me. I’ve spent so long suppressing them that I don’t know how to deal. I told myself I didn’t have any because that’s what everyone else told me. You changed that. Even Joy, who was my best friend for years, never saw what you did…”  
Eddie’s head perked up. He grabbed Patricia’s hand again to encourage her to continue. With her eye’s still closed, she went on,   
“The thing is that I don’t know what you see, if I’m being honest. You see parts in me that I don’t think exist. You see someone that nobody has ever seen before - someone who I have never seen. Over the summer, your mom was telling me everything you told her about me, and it was like you were describing a completely different person. I was already freaking out because I didn’t know what I was feeling, so when she was telling me all this, I panicked. That night, I remember laying down next to you and thinking about the end. The day where you realize who I really am and leave or the day where someone better comes along. My head was running through so many scenarios, and I started to blend those with reality. I remember almost crying but not understanding why I was. After talking to Piper, I realize now that I broke my own heart by doing all this, but at the time, I thought I was going crazy - crazier than I already am. Two days later, I decided to break up with you to save me the pain for when you eventually would…”  
“Why didn’t you just tell me?”  
“How was I supposed to? Eddie, I honestly thought I was having a mental break. For god’s sake, I still think I was. I feel like if I told you at the time, you would have either laughed in my face or sent me to a psych ward.”  
“Yacker…” Eddie grabbed her other hand and stared into her eyes, “I’ve thought you were bat-shit crazy from the moment I met you, and if I could put you in a psych ward, I would have done it when you called me ‘Eddie Kruegar’. As far as laughing in your face, I would never. I would laugh behind your back and hope you never find out.”  
He cracked her his signature smirk. Patricia playfully hit his arm and called him an ass. Eddie laughed as he pretended to be knocked over and dramatically fell on the floor.   
“Get up, you idiot,” Patricia said in between bits of laughter. Eddie pulled himself up next to her. The laughter died down, and the two looked at each other.  
“I love you.”   
“I know,” Eddie smirked at her. Patrica furrowed her brows and looked at him.   
“Really? A Star Wars reference?”  
“Always...Wait, I think you have something right there,” Eddie pointed to her chest. Instinctively, Patricia looked down. Eddie brought her finger to her chin and moved her head towards him. He placed his lips on hers, softly. Patricia put her hands on his face as she kissed back. The couple pulled apart, and Patrica smirked at him.  
“That was the cheesiest thing you have ever done. Pathetic, almost but not quite.”  
“Cheesy? Yacker, that was adorable what I just did. Honestly, I surprise myself for how smooth I am.”  
Patricia shook her head, “I don’t understand you...One moment you’re yelling at me then the next you kiss me.”  
“FINALLY! You understand how I feel!” Acting like he was wiping tears away from his eyes, he choked, “I thought this day would never come...It’s a Christmas miracle.”  
Patricia playfully called him a dick. He put his arm around her and scooted closer. Patricia laid her head in the nook of his neck. Eddie’s left hand laid on her waist, and his right held hers. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head.   
Knowing he was about to ruin this moment, he quietly asked, “Patricia, why were you so upset earlier...I know parts of it was because of me, but that can’t be the only reason. You were so scared and freaked out. I’ve never seen you like that before.”  
Patricia went silent. She tensed as she remembered her episode from earlier in the night.   
“Do we have to talk about it...I’d rather not…”  
“I would like to...It’s not healthy to keep that in. You need to talk about it…”  
“Eddie, I’m British. It’s what we do.”  
“Yacker, I’m American. We can’t handle silence, and we like to talk about what’s on our mind.”   
“Yeah, I’ve noticed. When I was there, strangers were asking me about my day and telling me their secrets. Remember that woman on the bus that told me about how her baby daddy took her kids because she fucked his best friend? She asked me how my day was, I told her then asked her, and she laid that on me...No warning. Then there was that man who told me about how he was about to go to jail for 10 years because he was involved with an armed robbery 7 years ago? He didn’t even say hello...he just told me while we were standing in line…”   
Eddie smiled at the memory, “He needed to vent. He had to tell someone. But anyways, you’re stalling, so you don’t have to talk about why you were upset.”  
“Why do they call it stalling anyways? It doesn’t make sense.”  
“Patricia,” Eddie spoke in a stern voice.   
“Fine...It's just ever since Rufus..took me...I freak out a bit when I’m trapped somewhere…”  
Eddie froze. Ever since Rufus took her?   
“What do you mean by Rufus took you?”  
“When Joy disappeared, he told me he was a private investigator in order to find out about the secret society and all that...For the school play, Joy snuck into the school. I was supposed to meet her with Rufus, but the teachers got to her first. He took me to a warehouse for a couple of days in hopes he could use me as a negotiation tool…”  
Eddie clenched his fists. His mind drifted to the thought of Patricia being in that warehouse, alone and scared. He wished he could pull Rufus up from hell, just so he could beat him back there. He pulled her close and held onto her tightly.   
“I’m sorry, Patricia. If I could, I would kill him…”  
“You already sent him to Hell...besides it was my fault it happened…”  
Eddie looked down at her. She was looking into her lap and fumbling with her fingers.   
“How is it your fault?”  
Patricia sighed, “Because I should have known better. I knew something was up, but I ignored it. I was so desperate to find Joy that I forgot all logic. I mean, I’ve seen enough crime shows to know he wasn’t good. I got into the car willingly. I was being stupid and reckless...it’s my fault he took me.”  
Eddie lifted her face to look up at him.  
“Listen to me. It is not your fault. Rufus Zeno was an evil man; he saw a vulnerable 15 year old girl and took advantage of the situation. He knew he could manipulate you. That is not your fault. That does not make you weak or stupid. If anything, it makes you stronger for going through that and surviving.”  
Patricia smiled weakly at him. Eddie wiped a tear drop from her cheek and kissed her forehead.   
“I promise you that I will always be there to save you. I promise you never have to go through that again.”  
“..You do realize we are trapped currently, and if we are being real, I’m going to need to save you way more than you would need to save me.”  
“Hey! I can save myself!”  
“Eddie, you walked into a door two days ago. And I don’t want to be this damsel in distress. I don’t need you to save me or protect me”  
“I didn’t see it okay! It came out of nowhere! Also, I know you aren’t a damsel in distress. I know you aren’t weak or fragile. I just...I just can’t stand the thought of you being in danger. I know you don’t need me to save you, but I want to.”  
“Sap.”  
Eddie gave her a funny look as a big smile broke out on her face. She began to giggle as Eddie faked to be hurt. He put his hand to his heart and began to wail. Patricia burst out laughing as Eddie cried out. Soon, Eddie broke character and joined in.  
“God, we are a mess. One minute we are fighting, the next we confess our love for each other then we have a serious conversation and now we are like this,” Patricia joked as her laughter died down.  
Eddie calmed down and looked at her. He kissed her once again. Patricia deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Eddie placed her hands on her waist as she moved to straddle his lap. Patricia ran her fingers through his hair and tugged slightly on the end. Eddie grunted as he pulled her closer to his body. Patricia began to grind against him as the crypt’s door swung open.  
“Are you guys okay? We came as soon as-”  
K.T. went speechless as she looked at her best friend with his ex-girlfriend on his lap. She smirked at him as he blushed.  
“K.T, are they okay? What’s wron- what the hell?” Fabian exclaimed. He stared incredulously at the two teens in their compromising position. Patricia made eye contact with him and looked down. The two became close ever since Nina left, and Fabian knew she still had strong feelings for his roommate. He gave Patricia a look that said “Really? Right now? Was this the time for a snog?”.   
“Are they dead? Oh, God, please don’t let them be dead. What if they turn into zombies? Please don’t let them be dead. There is so much I need to tell Trixie. Please, Please, Please-” Aflie walked in rambling. He ran into Fabian, and his attention was drawn to Eddie and Patricia. He smiled and winked at Eddie, “Man, you are good.”  
Embarrassed, Patricia looked down and blushed. Eddie laughed awkwardly.   
“Well, are we going to go? Or do you want us to come back so you can finish? Is an hour long enough?” Fabian questioned.  
Eddie stuttered as Patricia got up from his lap. Eddie soon followed and got to his feet.   
“What are we waiting for? Let’s go,” he squeaked out.   
K.T. smiled at him and teased, “Are you sure? We could always come back in the morning…”  
“Yeah, and when we come back, we will knock, so we won’t walk in on anything,” Alfie chipped in.   
“Oi, shut up, Alfie,” snapped Patricia.  
“Trixie, are you feeling well? You look pretty red? Are you feeling hot? Or maybe you’re just feeling hot for a certain American.”   
Patricia shot Aflie a glare as the other teens stood awkwardly. K.T. stifled a laugh as she looked at Eddie. Eddie tried to sneak a fist bump to K.T., praying to himself Patricia wouldn’t notice. Thankfully, she was too busy staring down Alfie who was cracking up at his own joke. Fabian coughed and motioned to the door.   
The teens walked out the crypt door. Fabian and K.T. turned their phone’s flashlights as they walked out. Aflie was making kissy faces at Patricia and Eddie before he tripped on a fallen branch. Patricia laughed at him as he scrambled to get up and run towards the other two. Eddie put his arm around Patricia and whispered in her ear, “We still have a lot to talk about, you know. Maybe we should get Chinese takeout tomorrow and really talk…”  
Patricia smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement. She was about to say something before K.T.’s voice interrupted her, “Come on, lovebirds! We gotta get back before Victor notices we are gone!”  
Eddie laughed, “I guess we should walk a bit faster.”  
“I’ll race you.”  
“Oh you are on, Yacker!”  
The couple ran off towards the house, and the three other teens shook their heads.   
“Jesus, what happened in that crypt?” Fabian questioned out loud.  
“Fabian, you saw what happened in that crypt...unless you don’t understand,” Alfie teasingly replied, “Well you see, when a two people love each other-”  
“Don’t have to be in love,” K.T. interjected.  
Alfie continued, “True. Well, when two people are attracted to each other, sometimes they get these funny, tingling feelings in their private parts-”  
“Alfie, shut up!” Fabian blushed.   
Alfie laughed as he patted Fabian on the back. The three watched Eddie and Patricia race after each other. At this point, the two were trying to knock the other over in order to get ahead.   
“They are crazy,” K.T. joked.   
“Guys, what if they were abducted by aliens while they were in that crypt…” Alfie rambled on. Fabian and K.T. looked at each other as Alfie went on about this conspiracy. They shared a small smirk right before they pushed him and took off running.   
“HEY! Were you guys taken too?” Alfie screamed as he ran after them.  
As they three caught up to Patricia and Eddie, they all burst out laughing. The five walked into the house before separating into their rooms.   
“Details?” K.T. asked Eddie before walking up the stairs.  
Eddie looked up at Patricia, who was now halfway up the stairs.   
“I’ll tell you tomorrow,” he whispered in her ear, smiling like a fool.


End file.
